Piper and Alex in prison
by moonpig12345
Summary: From Piper's perspective. Starts just as season one starts. But from then on different storyline. Vauseman endgame. Smut and love main content.


This is my first fan fiction so I don't know weather it will be any good. I will try to update as regularly as possible but may be hard due to school work ㈴2

This starts just as season 1 starts and will be from Piper's perspective, but different storyline to show.

This is Vauseman endgame so throughout all of the drama just remember that.

...

Walking slowly along the cobbled path I gazed up at the barbed wire fences which towered over me, sealing me in to a place I would not leave for 15 months.

I tilted my head to the side and and scanned the faces that lined the edge of the path.

"Boo!" An young woman with a collection of scars encompassing most of her tiny body huskily spoke behind a mop of curly black hair.

Hugging my small collection of belongings closer to my chest I scurried on after Morrello, a beautiful Italian inmate, whose job was to escort new prisoners to their bunks and show them around.

"Ahh, don't worry about them as long as you get a good reputation whilst your here you'll pretty much be left alone." Morrello spoke in a high pitched drawl.

"Seriously?" I turned, wide eyed and opened mouthed in shock to look at her.

"Yep, but that whole yuppie, WASPy, innocent look you got, won't help you leave her looking as model-like as you do now."

It was true; coming from a middle class suburban white family I had had more than my fair share of money. I had grown up surrounded by maids, en-suites and 'spare rooms.' Up untill my early twenties this was all I had known. Then I met a tall, intelligent, raven-haired beauty who had taken me all over the world; working alongside her in an international drug cartel as she had done deals and picked up mules in clubs and bars. It was the best time of my life and I was madly in love.

But, eventually everything became too much as I was getting more and more involved in the cartel and I was scared. So I turned and ran away from her and started up a new life as a debutante in the beau monde part of America. Leading to my becoming everything my parents wanted me to be and in succession getting a doting fiancé with money and prospects in the field of literature. I hated this life, but put up with it.

10 years later and I received a letter informing me I was being indicted for carrying a suitcase of drug money across foreign boarders. I received 15 months in Litchfield Penitentiary.

Leading to today.

"Chapman, you will be bunking with me, Pussé, Nichols, Carlin and Miller."

Morrello pointed lazily at the named inmate as she spoke.

"Chapman, induction at 7:30 tomorrow morning, don't be late... Oh yeah, and here is your toothbrush, soap; good luck. " She smiled a large smile and left, leaving me feeling happy I had made a friend, but alone now she had gone.

Scanning my bunkmates I repeated there names in my head trying to avoid embarrassment later on, as I would no doubt forget there names. I stopped, to my left sitting on the edge of a metal bunk was young woman of about 25, she was relatively tall, had close cropped sandy hair and numerous brightly coloured tattoo's spread across her chest, neck and arms.

She was hot as fuck.

Her pouting lips and large chest did not help to stop my body responding to seeing her lift a seductively shaped eyebrow covering dazzling emerald eyes.

"You know, you might want to make your staring less obvious if you want to get with me." She drawled. Shit. Australian as well.

But I couldn't help but be annoyed at what she had said. She was obviously very cocky and I had a feeling it would get on my nerves.

"Hi, I'm Stella, your bunk is on top of mine; but you could always sleep in my bunk if you don't like it." She was annoying.

She slowly put her hand out, I took it not wanting to make enemy's on the first day. My breath hitched as I felt her smooth hand shake mine, looking me in the eye as she slowly winked and turned back to her bunk. Fuck if that ass wasn't a thing from heaven; but that mouth a thing from hell.

"I have a fiancé." I spoke, trying to convey my irritation at her.

Stella put her her pillow on the back wall and sat down with her leg up on the bed. "And I have a hand; but sometimes these things we have are not enough to satisfy us, are they?" She cockily raised her eyebrow at her statement.

I sighed and climbed up the rickety iron railing to my bunk and lay down, looking at the wall next to me which was painted in many shades of sick, urine and blood.

Nichols spoke " Another one to add to your list eh Carlin." Stella just throatily laughed and threw a pillow at her bunkmate's head; who proceeded to push it away, throw a hand through her mane of hair and do a sideways smirk.

This is going to be a long 15 months I thought, turned over and went to sleep.

...

Thanks for reading xx Don't worry Alex will be introduced in the next chapter which will be soon. Please review.


End file.
